


WITCHTRIP

by vbligs



Series: SLASHERZ [1]
Category: The Boy (2016)
Genre: "cardigan man who speaks like a child", A bad trip, Brahms - Freeform, Brahms Heelshire - Freeform, FUCK, God - Freeform, HEELSHIRE, I know me, LMAO, Marijuana, Porn With Plot, Probably sex at some point, Substance Abuse, We, ahfdjhajkdfajnd, and id laugh immensely if you did this one, ao3 tag of the day, attracted, bussy, but - Freeform, but i still hate that im, fem anatomy, fem reader - Freeform, flashing lights, gay keysmash, god i probably shouldnt be writing this while high, gooooooo, here, hes tagged under, hmm, i mean writing, i should start reading, i wish you luck if you see this, ie, im @exorbant on tumblr if you wanna tag me, im gonna say B, oh also also, oh shit i forgot, or watever, pu s sie, since im not on that much, that nasty thang, that thang, this is porn with plot, this isnt gonna be the last porn with a murderer i make, to, ussy, whatever, yknow, you guys know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbligs/pseuds/vbligs





	WITCHTRIP

lmao im writing this while high as balls and listening to "witchtrip" so forgive me yall


End file.
